


Of Arguing and Making Up

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Cursed, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Fed up with House butting in on the way things are between him and his father, Chase quits listening just as his lover is about to apologise.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 7





	Of Arguing and Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Becca

"Robert, I need to talk to you," said House as he limped into the lab where Chase was currently working alone.

Chase didn't turn around when he asked, "About what?"

"Your father. I...," started House.

Chase turned around angrily, "Why can't you let it be? Do you have to involve yourself in everything? Would it kill you to accept a 'No' once in a while? Why don't I tell you my life story with all the gory details?"

Before House could answer, Chase was already leaving. He hadn't reached the hall yet, when House called after him, "He's dying! And I wanted to apologise. But if you don't want to hear it."

"I don't care about the lies you think up to get me to talk to you. I'm tired of you manipulating me to overlook your control tick," called Chase back before leaving.

House stared after him and realised that he might have gone too far in his plight to find out more about his lover's relationship with his father. Far enough that his lover refused to listen to him, when he wanted to apologise.

After a restless and lonely night at home, House knew that he had made a huge mistake. The only way out would be Rowan Chase. In order to save his relationship with the younger Chase, he would have to make the older Chase admit his illness to his son.

The glares Chase sent him, told House that the younger man wasn't satisfied with him and that he had most probably seen him talking to his father.

He now cursed the fact that he'd asked Rowan Chase for a consult. It didn't help to calm Robert at all.

~***~

Chase watched House talking to his father again. Couldn't he just let it be? Was it so important to know everything?

He sighed when he saw them arguing. He was already turning around when he heard House say something about him finding out through an obituary. His attention was caught and he sneaked closer to listen in.

He froze when his father forbid House from telling him. Seems House had been right and he hadn't believed him. Had slighted him for it even. Why was House so dead set on his father telling him though?

The next time he entered the conference room, he saw a note with his name on it. He knew it was from his lover, the handwriting was unmistakable. Seeing that no one else was around, he opened the note.

The content told him the answer to his questions. House's diagnosis about his father, or more correctly, the symptoms the older man had observed. Crumbling the note up, he threw it away. Now he had to find out how House knew to leave him the message.

"You need to learn how to hide better," said House from behind Chase, startling him.

Raising an eyebrow, Chase asked House silently what he meant. House stepped closer and said, "I saw you after your father left. Listening in on conversations is useless if you're caught."

"I'm sorry... about not listening to you when you wanted to tell me," said Chase nervously.

House stared at him for a while, "It made me realise something though. It showed me how much I need you and that I should be more careful with my words and actions if I want to keep you."

"You really wanted to apologise?" asked Chase calmly.

House nodded, "When I realised he was sick, I knew that I should let this go. I'm glad that you didn't listen to me though. It made me realise that I could lose you if I continue like that. I hadn't realised how far I was pushing you away every day."

"Apology accepted. I'll survive this and I'll remember to be more level headed next time. Just so I don’t miss you stopping," agreed Chase, softly touching House's hand.

Their moment was broken, when Chase saw Cameron and Foreman coming down the hall. Stepping back, Chase told House about his results.

~***~

That night, Chase waited for House to be ready to leave, catching him before he could step out of the building.

"Fancy take out tonight?" asked Chase.

House stopped and grinned, "Anxious for the make up sex, are you?"

Chase looked down to the floor, not sure how to answer. It was true, he had plans for it. That didn't change that talking about it made him uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I can barely wait too. The nights without you were horrible," admitted House.  
Chase looked up with a smirk, "Really? Is that how I can make you compliant?"

"Don't dare. I might not always feel guilty and decide to take my crankiness out on you," said House, heading to his car.

Chase grinned and followed him, “So when do you want to eat? Before or after?”  
"I'll let you out in front of Luigi's," decided House.

House stopped next to the passenger's side, waiting for Chase to catch up with him.  
Before Chase could react, House had him pinned to the car and kissed him. Chase immediately submitted to House, feeling him fondle his crotch.

When Chase moaned, House stepped back, "Got to get home first."

"Whatever you say," smirked Chase, opening the car door.

House went around the car with a grin on his face, preparing to get home.

~***~

What neither of them had noticed was Rowan Chase watching them. Now he understood House's insistence on telling his son. They were obviously in a relationship.

He was only glad that he had caught his son waiting for the older man and had witnessed the whole encounter. Otherwise he'd have tried to interrupt and save his son from non-existent sexual harassment.

In that moment he realised that he didn't know his son at all.

~***~

As soon as they entered House's flat, Chase dropped the pizza boxes with their dinner on the table and turned to House. The smirk on the others face told him that they were thinking the same thing.

Stepping closer to House, he let himself be pulled close. Both fought for dominance in the kiss as they stumbled to the couch.

Their lovemaking was heated and passionate. Both were set on drawing it out, having missed the other the last few nights.

Once they had calmed down again, they sat up to watch TV and eat their pizza, touching each other frequently. They were just glad that their relationship had survived so far. Some time after they had finished with dinner, they headed to the bedroom for another round of make up sex.


End file.
